


lily's not much of anything to believe her

by sssammich



Category: Skins (UK) RPF
Genre: Complete, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssammich/pseuds/sssammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Lily doesn't believe her and the one time she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lily's not much of anything to believe her

They’re at the Wrap-Up party and they’re dancing together when Kat tells her that she loves her.

But Lily’s not drunk enough to believe it. So she doesn’t.

Instead, she smiles her gratitude for the flattering words and dances away from the redhead, knowing Kat doesn’t really mean it.

;;

They’re in a café between their houses and they’re hanging out with Meg and Kaya. They’re laughing about hair colors and Goth phases and it’s so fun to be part of it all.

In between laughs, Kat tells her that she loves her.

But Lily’s too hopped up on caffeine and laughter to believe it. So she doesn’t.

Instead, she laughs it off and stands to go get some more coffee for herself, knowing Kat doesn’t really mean it.

;;

They’re sitting together on a bus for promotional tours and Kat rests her head on Lily’s shoulder. She yawns and stretches a little, snuggling closer to her when Kat tells her that she loves her.

But Lily’s not as tired as her to believe it. So she doesn’t.

Instead, she rests her own head on Kat’s, inhaling the floral scents of her shampoo, before drifting off to sleep, knowing Kat doesn’t really mean it.

;;

They’re walking together down the street on the way to Lily’s house. The both of them are barefoot. Lily’s old trainers broke with the sole finally giving way; Kat shrugging at Lily’s questioning looks, only telling the other girl “that you’ll be a total cow when we get back and I don’t want to hear you whine”.

They’re walking side by side when Kat slowly brings her hand to graze Lily’s arm until her nail-polished pinky clings to the blonde’s. Lily looks at their entwined fingers.  

Kat doesn’t say anything. Just keeps walking, shoes in one hand, Lily in the other.

But Lily is crazy enough to believe her, bare feet and pinkies and all that.

So she does.

She does.


End file.
